creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/D
D011B0Y *Tunnel *Reverse Solipsism *Vengeful Child *No-Fi *Itchy D3AD7RICK DaedricRavenous *Kale the Killer *Kale is Back DahDoctow *The Computer Curse *A Change of Scenery Dalimargirl Hell-oh! I'm Dalimargirl, i lurk on this site alot and will sponateously dissappear from mounthes on end! *Rodney the Cat Daltsch Hello, Deehizzle, and welcome to my submissions list! Really, if you see some gramatical or spelling error, then fix it for God's sakes. Hell, if you see something you really don't like, feel free to edit it after you let me know. 99% of the time I'll say yes. =) *Behold Thy Daughter *Diary in a Mine, A *Euler's Identity *Of Reality and Realizations Daman4300 *The Weeping Statue *The Blue Marble DamnEvil1 * DanMacintosh *Flame Body DarkNyteG * Skrim DarkTheRaven *Jokes on You *Wind Chimes Darkus Relling Don't hate me. Hate my imagination. *Minecraft: The Witch's House Darkuz *Mishugi *Ocarina Of Time (Dark) Dark-videogamer DarKX DarkMissHawkeye *The Factory DashingErwyne17 *The Frightening Dream Dayofnight If you find any grammar/ spelling mistakes (that are not done on purpose), feel free to tell me *Threedrowned DayQuil *Gluttony Dbro *Hithere.wmv Deadbeforedeath *Ordalia's Poem Circus #4 DeadlyElixir *Diaries are Overrated Deathalli I am Deathalli! All of my stories have a character named Deahalli in them! They may not be the best, but they are what I wrote. Don't like it? Oh well. Go read something else I LOVE JEFF THE KILLER =3 Kaithnxbai! Deehizzle Hey, I'm open to all opinions and suggestions, so let me know if you have any ideas for or about my work! Also, if you see any errors, please let me know. And thanks, Daltsch! :D *So Much for My Complexion! Delitseon Feel free to correct me if you find a mistake. *Lion Of Nowhere Delta Hedgehog I can't fix the mistake in the title, please do so. *Sonic 3: The Unkown Transformation DenaliCain *The Walk *The Black Quill Derospixon If you find some grammatical and spelling errors, please feel free to let me know, Thanks. *His Own Collection... Destruktshun *The Empty Mall DevEngl Hi, My name is Devin England, and I'm fairly new to writing Creepypastas, but I have been lurking on the site for about a year and a half now, (without an account.) The story that is here right now is my first attempt at writing one, and I am fairly proud of it, even for being a semi-decent pasta. I am going to continue trying to write more and better ones than this. If you see any grammar errors, or things that don't make sense, leave it on my Talk page (either for the story, or my actual one) And I will try to fix it when I am next on. * But I came to you Dinatimus Hey, guys. I know that I'm not that good at Creepypastas. However, my detailed descriptions of mutilated bodies comes from watching "1,000 Ways To Die" and "Superjail!" so that's the one good thing about my Creepypastas. Please feel free to read them and critique them. Thanks. *The Secret Show Lost Series Finale *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Creepypasta) DireSloth Feel free to edit at will, and leave a comment! *Hiding in Plain Sight Doctorpatchwork *Doctor Ludlow DoctorEdward Hia toots! :D *The Copy *Dreamworld *Holder of The Entity, The *The Mannequins That Danced *Octie in the Land of Fun *Sims, The Doctorghoti *Red Butterflies Dogmeat the Stray *Fable II - The Puzzle DollParts *Molly's Gaze Dominic C *A Slow Drift Into Insanity *A Slow Drift Into Insanity Part 2 DoNotBlink *The Purse *Déjà Vu *Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary... *The Box in the Back Room *Amore Eterno *Caved In DovahQueen23 *Underneath DownbeatAura *The Colors... DragonMasterLance *Sonic the Hedgehog: No Mercy Dr. Malpractice *The Crooked Box *Faded Memories *The Valley of the Shadow of Death *Behind the Line of Trees *Orwin *Faces in the Storm *Onriyo *Something Very Old *A Colder Place Drakatha *Thirteen Plains Drakthuran *Missing: Timothy J. Wilkinson DrayDams *TV Dream Feaster A_scratch_at_the_door Dream Hacked Poems: *A Faceless Girl *A Lively Trap *False reality - Dream of Paranoia *Glimpse of Hope *Like a Broken Revolution *Mindless *My Birth/Your Downfall *The Anatomy of a Sorrowed Mind *The Distant Shadows. *Your Reflection Stories: *Pokemon - An Adventurer's Dream *Tastes Like Pure Innocence *The Meaning of Meaning Itself Dredonius *She was Beautiful Dronian *Happy Appy *BINARY.EXE *Bootleg Thief and the Cobbler Video *Sword of Syria *Minecraft Cave *The Scariest Sound in the World *Fright House Screamers *Theend.bat *The Insane Man *Forenzik DrPots *The Girl in the Blue Dress DrZoidburg *Operation Phoenix Dubiousdugong I like to write pastas on my free time. Corrections of spelling/grammar errors is ok. DO NOT EDIT AN ENITRE SENTENCE OR MORE UNLESS I APPROVE. My pastas are occasionally cliché. But just take them for what they are, my creations of which the quality fluctuates with my level of creativity. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Enjoy! *All the Same *Children of the Forest *Gündschau Effect *Hell's Gallery *The Little Red Bow *Mario Kart 64: Driven *A Mortician's Ballad *Pigman *The Stepmother *Silent Hill 2: Music Box *Sleeping on Trains *Splitters * Saint Judas * Wolf's Cry Dufresne14 Hello, I just like to write pasta's just cause it's fun. Please Help as I am new to this but don't mess up my whole story. Hope you enjoy! (or pee your pants cause it's scary :P) *SAM Dugarte Please do not edit my pastas without talking to me first. But I do appreciate constructive criticism in the form of messages to me. *Circle of Life *Little Prison *Religion of the 21st Century *Life Is Short *Jealousy *Jötunn *Breathe In *Boy with no Birthday, The DWXVI *I'm Not Alone *The Mother *The Eyes Dywindel *Uru: My Story Category:Meta